In the following description (in the field of the invention, description of the prior art, problem to be solved by the present invention, description of the invention, and effect of the invention), since the door system is identical to the window system, the description of the invention of the window system will be applied to the description of the door system.
The present invention relates to a hidden rail type window and door system.
A conventional hidden rail type window and door system will be described with reference to the accompany drawings.
FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating a window and door system to which a conventional art is applied, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along line Axe2x80x94A illustrating a structure of the window and door system.
The conventional window and door system comprises a lower window frame member 1 having rails 12 and a window frame surface member 13 arranged on an inclined line 11, the rails 12 being hidden by water-proof covers 14 coupled to the surface member 13 and provided with window member guide inlets 19; and
a lower window member 2 provided with a support member 21 formed on an extending member 23 extended from a lower portion 24 of the lower window member 2, a roller 22 being disposed between the rail 12 and the support member 21 inside an inlet 19.
However, in the above described hidden rail type window and door system, although it can prevent water from infiltrating into the interior, since a seal is not provided, thermal efficiency deteriorates. In addition, since water infiltrates into the rail, the roller may be damaged by the water. Since the fixing and supporting structure of the covers 14 is weak, the covers 14 may be deformed, deteriorating the open and close operation of the window member because of the friction between the covers and the extending member 23 of the lower window member 2 or the roller. The roller supporting method for supporting the lower portion of the lower window member 2 cannot effectively support the window member.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above-described problems. It is an objective of the present invention to provided a window and door system that can prevent water from infiltrating, minimize thermal loss by maintaining a sealing state, and provide a stable open and close operation of the window member by improving the supporting and fixing structure of a cover and a window member.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a hidden rail type window and door system comprising:
a lower window (or door) frame having a rail cover attached on a main window (or door) frame, a rail hidden by the rail cover and formed on a concave portion of a window (or door) of the main window (or door) frame of an inside of an inlet, and inlet gaskets mounted on a surface member and the rail cover; and
a lower window (or door) member having a lower portion enhanced by a supporting portion, an extending portion having a roller supporting member on which a roller groove is formed, and a roller device mounted in the roller groove.